A Moment in Time
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Random drabbles either AU or not. Random drabbles: "I'm flirting with you, ok?" "Ok but for the record, you're doing a very bad job." Jason commented as he loosened a button of his ips: Liper Jeyna Malceyna and others later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Survived my first week of my senior year. Procrastinating from working on my other fics and homework. Just some quick Liper or Jeyna drabbles I would update randomly when I can. This first five are all Liper since that's all my mind can produce right now. Cheers guys, read and review!

Finger

Leo has a horrible habit of playing with Piper's fingers. It never bothered her and over time, she grew used to her boyfriend's habit. She barely notices anymore as his fingers danced over her knuckles or laced their fingers together. Until one time while he played with her left hand, something cool slipped over her left ring finger. The girl paused mid-sentences, her eyes wide as saucers. She turned, looking directly into Leo's twinkling amber eyes and shy smile. "I've been waiting weeks to do this." He confessed, lifting her hand up and kissing it, showing off the white gold engagement ring.

Bad

"Leo, I'll like you to meet Piper McLean, our new editor." Leo nodded his head, tilting back in his chair to greet the newest member of the newspaper team. He wasn't prepared as a pair of bright eyes and extremely pretty face greeted him. Leo gaped, the pen he was nibbling on fell out of his mouth, as she waved at him. He tilted his chair too far, falling back. An unmanly yelp escaped his mouth before he groaned from the impact. Leo rubbed his head as he hissed in pain. A soft giggle echoed in Leo's ears as he opened his eyes.

Piper stood over him, holding her hand out to help. "Having a little trouble?" Piper asked, her kissable lips curling up. Leo accepted her hand, feeling something pass through them. He knew in that moment Piper was trouble.

Intelligence

"I'm normally smarter than this. I promise." Piper smirked as her math tutor rambled on, shuffling through the scattered notebook paper on their desk. At first, Piper didn't want a tutor. She was smart, just not in math. But now, she didn't mind. Especially if it was this adorable Latino guy. He was short compared to other guys but taller than Piper. He nervously adjusted his collar, running his fingers through his curly brown hair. A pair of thick wired rim glasses slipped off his nose, giving him a frantic look. Piper slid closer, placing her hand on his knee, causing the young man to still his movements. He looked up, brown eyes huge behind those frames.

"Do I make you nervous, tutor?" She asked slowly, smirking as she noticed his eyes watching her lips shape every word. The boy nodded his head without thinking. "Good."

Announce

"Zeus almighty! Leo, tell me what's wrong!" Piper shouted across the field, charmspeak seeping into the girl's words. Her best friend stopped in his track, turned slowly towards her with an emotionless expression on his face. Piper was either too frustrated or concern to notice his dazed expression. She was trying to catch her breath from the sprint to catch him.

"I love you." He said in a serious tone. Her eyes grew wide and mouth slipped open. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, drowning out any sound. Piper took a step towards him, her hand out reach to touch Leo.

"Leo…" She whispered, breaking the spell. Like a flip was switched, Leo's dreamy expression changed to a hateful glare. He violently jerked away from the girl. A furious growl escaped his lips as he glared at Piper with a heated look.

"God damn it, Piper! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" He shouted, pacing back and forth as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "You can't just force things out of people's mouth!"

"What was I supposed to do, Leo!? You barely look at me nowadays. We barely talk." Piper screamed back, grabbing Leo's arm to force the boy to look at her. "And this… I… When did this happen?" Leo didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground, biting his lower lip. "Were you ever going to tell me?" She whispered.

Leo lifted his gaze, looking at her with such a sad expression it broke her heart. Leo reached up, cupping the back of Piper's head and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "You were never supposed to know." His lips moved against her forehead. "Go back to Jason, Pipes."

Day

He would start his day with her cold toes pressed against his calf, trying to steal as much heat as possible. Leo opened his eyes, staring at the red numbers of his alarm clock, feeling those tiny toes against his skin like ice cubes. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, face buried against his back. The young mechanic peeked over his shoulder, smiling at the content expression on Piper's beautiful sleeping face. He almost didn't mind the tiny dribble of drool on his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One day of writing and look at what I did! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I was surprised I would receive so many so quickly. First one was a Liper set, now a Jeyna set! This one is extremely angsty. I mean look at the prompts! Murder and Secret can be considered a pair. I'm sort of digging that AU so more may pop up. Thanks everyone! Read, enjoy and review please!

Murder

Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor, tapping menacingly as she approached. The moon illuminated through the tall open windows, bathing the room in white light. A slight breeze moved the curtains, revealing a alarming scene. Crimson pools of blood splattered the floor. A young man scrambled away from her, clenching his bleeding abdomen. His blond hair clung to his sweating face as his blue eyes glared at his would-be killer.

"No hard feelings, Jason Grace." She said. Her words had a slight accent. Her long black hair was twisted in a knot, falling over her bare shoulder. The black evening gown hugged her curves deliciously. Ruby red lips tugged up as she pulled out a cell phone, clicking images. "It's just a job. You must have pissed off the wrong people." Jason took shallow breaths as she crouched down, lifting her pistol resting it against his forehead as she snapped one more photo. "Pity, you're a cutie. Gaia sends her regards."

Sad

Reyna stared at the headstone with empty eyes, not feeling the cold rain as it fell. Her dark hair was plastered to her cheeks as her eyes traced the words. **Jason Grace. Beloved son, brother and husband. **Her throat clenched at the word 'husband'. Her wedding band pressed firmly against her finger, a cold reminder of how short their happiness was.

"Reyna…" she didn't even react to his voice, just stared at the headstone. An umbrella draped over her head, blocking the downpour. "Come in, you'll get sick." Reyna tilted her head, looking at Percy in his pressed black suit and tie. His honest green eyes reflected extreme worried. Reyna clenched her jaw, hating the look in his eyes, the plain pity. She wanted to shout, to scream and him and everyone to stop looking at her like that. Like she's some pitiful widow but she couldn't. Reyna felt drained and empty.

Plan

"You have a zombie escape plan?" Jason looked up from his laptop and stared at the girl. Reyna stood by his bookshelf, ringed notebook in her hands. She smiled as her eyes skimmed the words. Jason lunged across the room. Reyna laughed, dodging his attack and held the red notebook over her head. "How many zombie movies have you seen with Percy?"Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, physically dragging the girl onto his bed.

"Give it, Rey!" He shouted, pinning her to the bed as he stretched his arm out, reaching for the notebook. Reyna laughed, even as he pulled the book out of her fingers. "Ha!" Jason exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the girl underneath him. Reyna was laughing, covering her eyes with her back of her hand. Jason smiled down at her before realizing their compromising position and quickly pulled away. "It's not stupid."

"I'm not saying it's stupid, Jason. It's cute." Reyna started, resting on her elbows as she looked at Jason. The boy gulped, trying to focus on her face and not the curves underneath her turtleneck. She sat up, sliding her arm through Jason's. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, settling close. "So, am I part of your plan?" Jason laughed, looking at her teasing dark eyes.

"Of course, you are. You're a vital part of my zombie contingency plan."

Ill

"So you've heard." Reyna said in a flat tone, still looking at the book in her lap. Jason stood at the door of her hospital room, clenching the frame. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him. It was so wrong, seeing her in a pale hospital gown. She shouldn't be in the white sterile room with an IV connected to her arm. The monotone dripped rhythmically, feeding powerful medicine to the strong girl. "They don't know what's wrong with me." She continued, still reading her book without a care in the world.

"What?" Jason asked, finding his voice again. "What do you mean?" He stepped into the room, tennis shoes squeaking against the tile floor. He reached for the back of the seat, digging his nails into the cushion. Reyna's hair tumbled free, framing her face making her appear younger. She looked tired from countless tests they must have been running on her. Jason clenched and unclenched his fingers, resisting the urge to hold her hand, remind he's here.

"So, who told you? Percy? That boy can't keep his mouth shut. Or was it Annabeth?" Reyna asked, filling the silence with her words. She moved a piece of her hair out of her face, smiling as she spoke like things were going to be ok. Jason felt a lump in his throat, finally sitting down. He looked at her, drinking in her appearance like it might be the last time. She turned, noticing his expression. "Oh Jason, don't look so glum. I'll get through this, like always."

He reached out, holding her hand. "Like always." He echoed, squeezing her fingers. Reyna smiled.

Except this time, it wasn't like always.

Secret

"The bullet went through and through. It also didn't hit any vital organs, somehow." Reyna arched her eyebrow as she turned away from her spot beside the window, allowing the curtains to fall back into place. The streets were too quiet for her. The blond medic scratched his head as he finished bandaging the unconscious shirtless man. "Of course, it's you, Reyna. You always made the impossible possible. He'll recover eventually."

"Thank you, Will." She said, walking over. Her eyes traced the young man in the bed. The man she should have killed but didn't. Jason tilted his head at the sound of her voice, moaning slightly. "Looks like your patient is waking up."

"Good, you can explain to him why he's not dead." Will remarked, shoving his supplies in his black bag. The boy stood up, fixing Reyna with a concern look. "The money was transferred, right?" Reyna flicked the screen of her phone on, reading the confirmation text once more. She handed the phone to Will as she ran her fingers over Jason's arm.

"Gaia thinks he's dead and the rest of the world thinks Jason Grace has vanished." She slipped into the seat Will vacated. Jason's eyelids fluttered as Reyna's hand settled on Jason's wrist. "But we know better."

"What do you have planned for him, Reyna?" Will asked, placing the phone back on the desk. "If he was just anyone, you wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Did Lupa order this?"

"Shh, William, don't worry yourself over little details." Will snorted as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Reyna glanced over her shoulder. "Say hi to your boyfriend." The blond medic shook his head as he shut the door, waving goodbye without looking. Reyna smiled to herself before focusing on the young man pretending to sleep. "Wake up, Grace. We need to move soon. It's a little suspicious if a young woman dragging an unconscious body." He opened his eyes, blinking against the light before turning to her.

"I… you shot me." Jason croaked, taking in his surroundings. "Why am I not dead?" Reyna tapped her fingers against his wrist, observing the young man. He could be an asset, eventually.

"You pissed off Gaia, somehow. I don't like Gaia." Jason furrowed his brow, mouth opening and closing but no words came out. "**The Pack **doesn't like her, my agency. I did say it's just a job. Conditions change and you're 'alive'. Now Mr. Grace, what are you going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is a very rough scene from an AU I've been thinking about for a while. It's about if Jason, Reyna and a few demigods attending college in New Rome. Jason and Reyna are roommates and Rachel, Reyna's bff, sort of roped her into dating. Of course Malcolm has to be one of her suitors. ;)

Prompt: Ohhhhhhhhh You made me ship MALCOLM x REYNA BUT YOURE LIKE THE ONLY ONE WHO WRITES ABOUT THEM AND I NEED MORE MALCEYNA May I request a cute (or steamy hohohohoh) Malceyna oneshot please?

Date Three

"That went surprisingly well." Reyna could hear Malcolm say from the living room. She glanced up, peeking over the counter to glance at the ruffled blond hair. The boy cradled his sore cheek. His head was tilted back to stop the blood from dripping out of his nose.

"For getting punched in the face?" Reyna replied, pushing pass the other medical supplies in their cupboards. She grabbed a soft blue kit with Apollo's sun on the cover. Standing up, Reyna smoothed her dress down and tucked a bit of her dark hair behind her ear before approaching him. The sun was just dipping down the horizon. Their porch door was open, bathing the room in beautiful hues of orange, pink and red. Reyna sat on the coffee table, observing her date.

Malcolm tried to smile but it must have hurt because he grimaced. He filled out the tight t-shirt nicely. Malcolm was lanky and tall like Percy with an easy sort of smile that all Greeks seemed to possess. Reyna scooted closer, slipping one of her legs between his jean-clad ones. She cupped his chin with her left hand, angling it towards the light. She pressed a cool cloth against his swollen cheek. He flinched at first but then relaxed, placing his hand over hers. "Are you Greeks always so chivalrous? You didn't need to break up the fight."

"Yeah I did." Malcolm replied easily, grinning as Reyna rolled her eyes. "Those guys were drunk and I know you. You were moments away from jumping up and trying to get in between them. I could see it in your eyes. I just did it quicker." Reyna scoffed and pulled away, opening the kit beside her. Malcolm's foot gently tapped her toe.

"I wouldn't have gotten punched in the face." Malcolm laughed as he nodded his head. Reyna smiled to herself. She liked his laugh. It was bright, warm and so Malcolm. She really liked his laugh, maybe a little too much. Her fingers brushed through the kit, feeling soft cotton gauzes and bottles of ointment. Reyna knew there was a case of bandaids in there, they always had bandaids. Jason started cooking, complaining how Reyna did everything around the apartment. He may be a master with a sword but the boy had a knack of nicking himself with a kitchen knife. "Come here, let me see the cut." Reyna ordered, pulling the cloth away from his cheek.

"This isn't my worst third date." Reyna continued, smoothing a tiny bandaid over his cheek. Malcolm hummed, eyes closed as she worked on his cuts. His lips curled up as she spoke. "Not that I've been on many third dates."

"Good."Malcolm said quickly, opening his stormy gray eyes. Reyna tilted her head, smiling as she leaned back. "I hope you won't have any more third dates." He flashed a cheeky grin as Reyna shook her head as her eyes drifted down to Malcolm's kissable lips. "I wouldn't mind being your last third date ever." Reyna giggled and reached towards him, draping her arms around his neck. Malcolm's hands settled on her waist as she sat in his lap. She could feel her heart pounding as she leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together. Malcolm seemed mesmerized by her.

"Now which idiot told you to say that? Percy or Jason?" Malcolm laughed and tugged her a bit closer. Reyna's hand stroked his cheek before curling around the nape of his neck. She weaved her fingers through Malcolm's soft blond hair bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Would you be surprise if I came up with it myself?" He said against her lips before she pressed fully against him. The kiss was chaste and cautious at first. She could feel Malcolm's smile as he leisurely kissed her. Reyna really liked kissing Malcolm. It was unhurried but addicting, teasing but alluring. Reyna carefully tugged his hair and sat up a bit, angling his lips as she parted her mouth. Malcolm let a soft moan escaped his lips as her teeth gently nibbled on his lower lip, getting into the kiss.

Reyna's other hand curled around the edge of his t-shirt, needing something to hold on to as she felt Malcolm's hand slid from the safety of her waist to her bottom before resting on the back of her thigh, right near the high hem of her dress. His other hand threaded through her hair, gently tilting her head to get better access to her lips. Reyna let out a soft moan as Malcolm pulled his lips away, trailing down soft kisses down her neck. "Mal…" She groaned, clenching his head as he nibbled lower right where her neck and shoulder met. His fingers toyed with the strap of her dress teasingly. Malcolm pulled back slightly, looking up at her with dark gray eyes full of desire.

"Reyna…" He panted, hot breath fanned against her heated skin. His eyes seemed to ask if she was ready. "Are you-" Reyna leaned in and kissed him fully, answering his question. Her fingers curled around his collar and pulled the boy up and off the couch. Her leg nudged the coffee table but she didn't care, needing to get closer to Malcolm if possible. Malcolm's hand sprawled against the small of her back, holding her fully against his tall lean frame. Malcolm somehow stepped forward, maneuvering them until Reyna's back hit the nearest wall. His hand slide down the side of her dress and gripped her thigh, lifting her up. Reyna wrapped her legs around his waist, still lost in the intense kiss.

"Reyna! I heard what happened! Is Malcolm o…k?" Reyna's eyes flew opened as her roommate bolted into the living room. Jason gaped at the couple with his mouth completely opened and blue eyes wide with astonishment. The girl groaned and leaned her head back, lightly thumping the wall behind her. Malcolm's arms tightened around her waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The usually cheery Greek muttered curses against her skin before pulling back. "Hey Malcolm… you look good for a guy who got socked in the face."

"Thanks Jason. I've been better." Malcolm replied as he gently pulled Reyna's legs off of his waist. Jason awkwardly avoided his gaze as Reyna tugged her dress down and fixed her tangled hair. She wasn't listening as Jason blabbered on about being in his room and ran out. Malcolm rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his mussed hair. Reyna stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Malcolm's waist. "I'm going to strangle him." Malcolm whispered against her hair as he returned her hug.

"Get in line." Reyna replied, pressing her lips against his neck as an apology. "I'm sorry. I'll lock him in the bathroom or something next time." Malcolm chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It's good to know there will be a next time." Malcolm whispered against her forehead before pulling away. Reyna lead her date to the door and gave him one last kiss before he left. She leaned against the frame as she watched him stroll away with the sun just setting. A smile tugged at her lips, so happy she had such a wonderful understanding date before remember who intruded on them. Her eyes narrowed as she slammed the front door.

"Reyna. Reyna." Jason started as he hopped up from his bed and backed away from the fuming girl. Reyna crossed her arms in front of her, glaring daggers at her roommate. "I know you're angry. And sexually frustrated." She arched her eyebrow and let out a menacing growl Lupa would be proud of. Jason chuckled uncomfortably as he held out his hands. "Not that you need to be reminded." Jason barely dodged Reyna's furious punch. "Reyna!" Jason caught her arm and pulled her off balance. They both fell on Jason's comfy bed. He wrapped her arms around his body and held her until she stopped struggling. "You done trying to kill me?"

"No." Reyna muttered stubbornly as she settled against him and rested her cheek against his chest. Jason chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulder, drawing tiny circles against her bare skin. Reyna closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. For a half a moment, she swore she felt his heart sped up a fraction.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Percy looking at new glasses to give to Jason? Lol just an idea

A/N: For a Jeyna prompt? Let's see what I can cook up. Silly fluff with no plot. GASP! I can actually write fluff. Kind of boo spoilers. Kind of not. Thanks for the reviews.

New Shades

"So Percy thought it would be funny to send me some new frames." Jason said as he walked into his apartment. Reyna hummed in response from her spot on his couch. She was laying on her belly, head buried in a textbook. The beautiful girl was nibbling on a pen as her eyes skimmed the words. Jason smiled at the sight of Reyna so relaxed. He adjusted his new glasses, tried not to snicker. "Rey, look up."

"What?" She replied, looking up. Her pen dropped out of her mouth as she gasped at her boyfriend. "What are you wearing?" She demanded as Jason sauntered over, carrying on open package underneath his arm. The plastic glasses he wore had huge black frames, a ridiculous plastic nose and a bushy black mustache. He grinned when his girlfriend finally paid attention to him. "I'm not kissing you with that on your face."

"But Rey..." Jason whined as he sat on his coffee table, allowing Reyna to pull the thing off his face. She rewarded him with a peck on the lips which was too quick for Jason before riffling through his package. "Percy felt a little guilty breaking my glasses during sparring." Reyna pulled out a pair of ruby red heart-shaped frames, arching her eyebrow.

"Obviously not bad enough." Reyna replied, placing the glasses on her face. "These are horrible." Jason smiled, staring at her with content gaze. The heart-shaped frames did look ridiculous on her striking face. Though, the red brought out how dark her eyes were. Reyna's usually braided hair tumbled loosely but fell over her right shoulder. The tank top she wore revealed her slender shoulders. "How do I look?" She asked, adjusting her glasses, pulling Jason's attention away from her shoulders.

Too cute." Jason confessed as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Reyna moaned lightly, reaching up and curling her fingers around Jason's collar. Jason chuckled against her lips as he sat up, moving closer to the girl as she nibbled against his lips, lightly sweeping her tongue against the bottom of Jason's lips in a teasing manner. Jason groaned, reaching up and running his fingers through her dark hair. Chats about new glasses were lost for more entertaining activities.


	5. Chapter 5

Short fluffy snippet that I may or may not included in Cafe Jupiter in later chapters. Enjoy.

Ice Skating

"Whose bright idea was this again?" Malcolm asked as he carefully stepped on the smooth surface of the ice rink. His nails dug into the edge of the rail, shuffling like an awkward turtle, as children skated pass him without a care. Reyna tried not to smile too widely as she glided around and then in front of him, carefully holding the edge to stop. His gray eyes narrowed. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked, tugging her purple scarf so it wasn't suffocating her. She was slowly skating backwards to match Malcolm's slow pace.

"Being so damn perfect." Reyna laughed, shaking her head, and held her gloved hand out to him. The blond grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. Her arms collided with his chest, trapping him against the rail. Her arms wrapped around his neck to stop from falling. "It's annoying." He whispered in her ear. She elbowed him and pulled away as he laughed. "Too easy, Rey."

"Last time I'm being nice to you." Reyna countered, grabbing his right arm and tugged. A unmanly gasp escaped Malcolm's lips as he dug his left hand fingers to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lifting their joined hands as a seven year old skated under them. The dark haired girl arched her eyebrow at him.

"This is pathetic, Malcolm. How do you expect to learn if you don't let go of the side?" She criticized, reaching into her coat for her smartphone. Malcolm gave her a miserable frown that looked adorable and sad at the same time. His red beanie slid off his blond hair. His cheeks were rosy from the cold air. "Rachel is going to love this picture." She said, snapping the shot.

"Yes, my best friend and girlfriend just loves to see me miserable." Malcolm murmured, standing up and gently pushed off the rail. Reyna smiled as she uploaded the picture to a text message with the caption 'taking your dork out for a stroll'.

"You sure know how to pick them, Chase." Reyna commented before pressing send. She shrieked when Malcolm wrapped his arms around her waist, stole her phone and held it out for a selfie.

"Say cheese, Ramirez." He said, resting his chin against her head and grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To the wonderful anonymous message in my tumblr inbox who nearly made me cry. Thank you and I hope this fluffy Jeyna will make your day. Malceyna had a fun wintery scene, now Jeyna needs now. Happy Holidays!

Wish You Were Here

"You've never seen snow?" Jason exclaimed half-appalled like she said she kicked his dog or something. Reyna laughed at his open mouth, wide blue eyes and sad almost pitiful expression through the web cam. The dark-haired girl shook her head, tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "This is unacceptable, Reyna. We need to change this."

"How, Jason? You're on the other side of the country and last time I checked, you can't make it snow in 75F degree weather." Reyna reminded, leaning her head against the side of the sofa as she balanced her laptop on her knee. Her boyfriend scrunched his nose and cradled his chin in thought. The distance made it hard to communicate but thanks to technology and careful planning, Reyna and Jason could talk every other night on skype. She smiled fondly as she watched a wide array of emotions on his handsome face. Jason's blue eyes lit up and lips curled into an attractive smirk.

"I got an idea." He announced, picking up his laptop. The camera wobbled around, showing Reyna the white ceiling of his apartment, the carpeted floor the next second before Jason hugged it to his chest. Reyna sighed as she stared at a full shoot of Jason's emerald green sweater, waiting for his bright idea. A sharp yelp and crash echoed through Reyna's speakers, jolting the girl. "Zeus almighty! LEO! Watch where you leave your wrenches!" A muffled 'sorry' could be heard in the distance as Reyna covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "You still there, Rey?" Jason's face popped up in the frame with an eager grin.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back, returning his eager smile before he pulled away. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the beautiful scene in front of her. The streets in front of Jason's and Leo's apartment was blanketed with fluffy white snow. Tiny flurries fell from the sky, spinning and twirling with a gust of wind. Colorful coats of people trudging through the snow looked like tiny dots from their apartment window. The glass had hints of frost clinging to the corners. "It's beautiful, Jason." She sighed, reaching out and touched her laptop screen.

"I know." Jason replied back, returning into the frame. He fixed her with a longing gaze. "I wish you were here. I miss you." Reyna nodded her head. She was needed in New Rome for an emergency meeting.

"I miss you too. Just two more days."

"Two days too long." Jason replied back. "Love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not in the best mood right now, mother/daughter drama right now. :/ Most likely my last wintery/holiday drabble, enjoy some Liper cuteness. Happy Holidays and don't murder your family. I'll try not too.

Mistletoe

Piper, like every other child of Aphrodite, has a nasty habit of playing matchmaker. It was in their blood. Like flirting and their eye for style, they just knew when people were into each other. It was an uncontrollable urge, an itch. Piper was usually good at hiding it. Assisting Leo with his pranks often took the edge off the urge to shove people into closets to sort out their unresolved sexual tension. But when the holidays start rolling around, the matchmaking habit starts kicking up. Really, mistletoes made the job so much easier.

"You're fidgeting." Leo commented as he plopped beside Piper on the couch, resting his back against her shoulder. The girl shrugged him off but Leo's head fell onto her lap. Instead of making a scene at Percy's and Annabeth's annual Christmas party, Piper allowed him to rest his head on her lap. She even ran her slender fingers through his unruly brown hair. "Who's the lucky couple tonight?" He asked, smiling up at her. Piper nodded across the room. Leo turned his head, peeking at the pair, before shaking it. "Leave them, Piper."

"Leo…" Piper whined, "Look at them." Reyna and Jason were conversing with Nico happily, trading tiny miniscule looks every so often. Reyna reached out for a second, brushing something off of Jason's shoulder. The blond boy grinned back fondly before turning back to Nico. "How else are they going to get together? Leo?" Piper looked down, noticing the focused look in Leo's amber eyes. He was staring off in the distance at something above their heads. Piper's eyes glanced up slowly, eyes widen when she noticed a tiny cluster of green leaves and a few red berries above them.

"A taste of your own medicine." Leo's husky voice whispered into her ear. He was inches away from her lips as he sat up. Piper tried to calm her heart as she felt Leo's right hand gently cupped her cheek, angling just so. "Merry Christmas, Piper." He murmured before gently pressing her lips against hers. The kiss was light, fleet and warming Piper from the bottom of her toes to the tip of her head. It ended too soon as Leo pulled back. A visible blush spread across his expressive face. "See you, Beauty Queen." He said, trying to stand up.

"Not so fast, Repair Boy." Piper called out, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. "I want a proper mistletoe kiss." Leo chuckled as a fond confident smile spread across his lips before he leaned up and captured her lips once more.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I posted a dialogue prompt on my tumblr and got a good number of requests. I know I have a huge amount of prompts in my inbox but I was in a good writing mood and these are a few that came from an evening/night of writing. Enjoy!

**#4 I'm flirting with you - Jeyna**

"Don't freak out." A girl slid next to Jason at the bar as she signal the bartender. Jason arched his eyebrow, drinking her in. If Jason had to guess, she was his age. The girl was very attractive with a red lace dress, dark leggings and leather ankle boots. A heart-shaped pendant dangled from her necklace. Her dark hair was twisted in a messy braid falling over her shoulder. Dark eyes peeked up at him as she accepted her drink. "I'm flirting with you, ok?"

"Ok but for the record, you're doing a very bad job." Jason commented as he loosened a button of his collar. Today was a guys' night with Leo, Percy and Frank. No girls, girlfriend or wives to intrude. "Look, miss, I'm flattered but not today." Instead of a typical pout, the girl rolled her dark eyes and leaned closer. Her left hand gently grasped Jason's right arm as she stood on her toes. Jason instinctively lowered his head to hear her over the sounds of the bar.

"You see that guy over there in the fancy jackass suit." She whispered in his ear. Her minty breath tickled Jason's cheek as she spoke. A hint of her light vanilla perfume invaded Jason's nose. Her fingers were warm as she fiddled with the sleeves of his navy blue sweater. Jason turned his head, peeking at the corner of his eye. He just realized how close the girl was standing next to him. There was a guy though. He had pale blond hair and sunken blue eyes. He was focused on the girl beside Jason with a wild look. Something about him was just trouble. "Now normally, I can handle guys like him but he won't take no for an answer."

"Do you need help? My friends and I can rough him up." Jason offered as he looked up noticing Percy and Frank entering the bar. He waved to the guys before looking at her. She shook her head slightly.

"I'll be fine. I just need someone to keep him off me for a few until my friend shows up." She answered, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"By flirting with me?" Jason countered. The girl stepped back, surveying Jason. Her hand was still on his wrist but Jason made no more. He could easily but there was something about her. Maybe it was the dark piercing eyes looking directly at him. Or maybe it was the bluntness of her words. Jason couldn't figure it out right now.

"Truthfully, you look like you can handle him." She replied with a tiny shrug of her shoulders. "Sorry to break it to you but you're not my type. Too All-American boy for me. Let me guess, you were a quarterback at your high school." Jason laughed, throwing his head back at her curt comment. A sly smile tugged at her glossy red lips. Jason may not be her type but maybe she was his. Jason turned as Frank and Percy appeared beside him with curious smiles. Cautiously, Jason slipped his arm around her waist, allowing her to push off if she wanted too.

"Jason, who's your friend?" Percy asked kindly as he smiled at her. Jason just realized he didn't know who was flirting with him.

"Reyna." She answered, offering her hand to Percy and Frank. The guys traded introductions before turning to the bartender for their drinks. "So, Jason?"

"Yep, Reyna huh?" Jason asked back as he turned to whisper in her ear. "We might need to change your type, Ms. Reyna." Reyna squeezed his side gently as she flashed him a grin.

**#19 Come home with me - Liper**

"Come home with me." Piper paused with her hand up reaching for a book she needed for her final paper. She looked over her shoulder, staring at the boyfriend's back. Leo looked unconcern as he idly worked on his calculus homework without a care. It wasn't like he just her to come home with him for holiday break, meet his family officially as his girlfriend. Though, Leo had a horrible poker face. The sly smile on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Are you serious, Leo?" Piper asked, abandoning her search for the book and sank into the seat beside Leo. She fiddled with one of her small braids as she focused on the guy beside her.

"Why not?" Leo started as he scribbled a random number or letter. Piper didn't get calculus. It was just a mess of numbers, letters and theorems. "I mean, look, you don't want to go home and get dragged around to random famous people Christmas parties. I want to show off my girlfriend. It's a win-win." Leo turned to face her with a cheeky grin before recognizing the uncertainty on her face. "Am I pressuring you? Is this too soon? You don't have to –" Piper reached out and gently cupped his face, leaning in for a sweet kiss. She could feel Leo's smile against her lips as he returned the kiss. Things may have gone further if a loud cough from the librarian didn't interrupt them. "So that's a yes?"

Piper laughed as her hands were still wrapped loosely around Leo's neck. "Yes you idiot, I would love to meet your family." Leo pulled her chair closer, kissing her again despite the disapproving glare of the librarian.

**#18 Do you ever think we should just stop this? - Malceyna**

"Do you ever think we should just stop this?" Reyna looked up from her dessert when Malcolm spoke. His words were measured, controlled and solemn. For a moment, she thought it was just the wind, carrying someone else's conversation. But by the way Malcolm looked at her, she knew her ears weren't playing a trick on her.

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked carefully, feeling dread pool at the bottom of her stomach. The night was going perfectly. Malcolm took her to their favorite restaurant, a little local spot in New Rome. They ate their favorites, shared good wine and chatted like normal. Everything was fine and not at the same time. Malcolm reached across the white tablecloth, taking her right hand in his. He drew small circles with his thumb over her knuckles, usually a soothing gesture but it didn't calm the swirling thoughts in Reyna's mind. "Malcolm..."

"This." He repeated, gesturing between them like their relationship was a tangible object. "When did we start just going through the motions of a relationship? When did we stop being in a relationship?" Reyna felt a lump in her throat as he spoke. It wasn't angry or hateful. It was clinical like a doctor. He looked up at her with sincere gray eyes. "You've noticed as well." Reyna tightened her hold on his hand like he might disappear if she didn't hold on.

"A little." She admitted, hearing her voice crack just a bit. Reyna refused to be that girl who breaks into tears over something. But right now felt like a very good time to. She took a deep breath, fighting off those tears. "We can work things out."

"We tried." A half smile tugged at his handsome lips. "Subtle too, we tried. I know when." He stood up, picking the check from the corner of the table as he walked to Reyna's side of the table. She clenched her fingers together as his words washed over her. "Jason. It was when Jason came back to New Rome, for good. He became a constant in your life. You're not over him." Reyna shook her head, opened her mouth to deny it but she couldn't say anything. A sad smile tugged at Malcolm's lips as he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Reyna closed her eyes, reaching out and clenching to his jacket. "I don't think you were ever over him, Reyna." Reyna wanted to laugh. It was always Jason in some form or fashion.

"Always Jason." She whispered as Malcolm pulled away, smoothing his hand over the curls he ruined.

"Hey, you know I'm still here for you. No matter what? You are an important person in my life even if we didn't work out." Reyna met his stormy gray gaze and nodded her head. She opened her hands, allowing Malcolm to slip out of her fingers.

**#18 Do you ever think we should just stop this? - Jeyna**

Jason knew he looked like a madman as he ran through New Rome. The young man twisted and turned, cursing to himself as he looked for a tiny hole-in-the-wall restaurant Reyna pointed out once. But that was in the daylight and it was evening when everything had an eternal quality. Malcolm's cryptic text shook Jason up. 'Reyna needs you' it read. The son of Jupiter didn't hesitate to rush out of his apartment to find his best friend. He muttered another curse in Latin, run his fingers through his messy blond hair before spotting the hidden sign. "Bingo." Jason murmured before sprinting, dodging a happy family.

The boy paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at the quiet secluded section of New Rome. From his high vantage point, he could see Reyna's profile in the tiny oval window. "Thank gods." Jason whispered as he slowed down, carefully walking down the stairs. Physically she looked fine, seated at the table staring at her hands. Her hair was slowly coming undone from its clip. The curls were losing their lively bounce. She wore a flattering v-neck purple dress that was Malcolm's favorite. Jason's too if he was being honest which he wasn't. _Why the urgent message_, Jason thought as he pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry sir but we're closing." The hostess announced as Jason entered. He waved her off, turning into the dining room and paused. The candlelight danced across her face, contouring to each dip and curve nicely. The slight makeup she wore for the occasion was smeared. Jason approached her cautiously, reaching out and gently touched her shoulder.

"Reyna..." He whispered, afraid to spook her. She took a sharp breath and turned, looking at him with dark sad eyes. His heart tugged and clenched painfully. The boy didn't hesitate pull her into a tight hug. "Oh Reyna..." he repeated as her hands clenched his sides.

Somehow, Jason was able to get her to walk out of the restaurant. She wore his hoodie, draped carefully over her shoulders as she walked in front of him. Jason kept an eye on the girl. Reyna's steps were sure and deliberate, one in front of the other as she moved on. There was no trace of tears on her cheeks. She hasn't spoke once, keeping her thoughts to herself like always. She was holding everything in. Jason could see it by the tension in her shoulders, the distant look in her eyes, the way her fingers curled around her elbows as she hugged herself.

"Reyna," Jason started cautiously, not sure what to expect from her. They've been through a lot but this was new territory. Malcolm and Reyna were a perfect team on the outside. The break up came out of nowhere. "Do you want to talk?" She stopped in the middle of the deserted street and turned sharply, looking at Jason with steely dark eyes. Jason stopped, surprised by the intensity in her eyes.

"Do you ever think we should stop this?" Reyna recited in a steady voice. Jason narrowed his eyes in confusion as she continued. "That's what he said to me before lying everything neatly out. There's a point where Malcolm and I stopped being in a relationship and just pretended. We both know why." She lifted her chin, looking directly at Jason. "Now I'm asking you. Do you ever think we should stop doing this?" She gestured to the space between them.

"Stop what?" Jason asked. It was a loaded question. The two Roman demigods knew it when it left his lips.

"Pretending. Pretending we can just continue on as we are. As two people who know a little bit too much about each other. As friends who are painfully obviously more than friends." She took a step towards him as she spoke. Her heels echoed against the concrete. "As two people who are damn close but won't take that one step of being in a relationship." She grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and pulled him to her level. "Jason, are you scared?"

'Yes' was the first thought in his mind as he met her dark gaze. He took her hands, gently curling the fingers off of his shirt and held them. He took in the raw pain in her eyes as she tried to hold it back. Jason wanted to make it all go away. He lowered his head, pressing their foreheads together, feeling her breath against his lips. He closed his eyes, focusing on the light brush of her breathing.

"Reyna, you're hurting right now. A pain that hurts so much you want to do something, anything, to distract you from it. It's a good pain, Reyna. Allow yourself to feel."

Something in Reyna's eyes crumbled as she grounded her teeth together and gently pounded Jason's chest. Tiny tears leaked out from the corner of her eyes as she hit him softly. "It's always you. It's always you." She repeated as Jason held her close.


End file.
